Intrapericardial lead placement techniques advantageously allow the implantation of leads virtually anywhere on the epicardium of the atria or ventricle to prevent/terminate atrial arrhythmias. Additionally, these techniques provide the opportunity to implant multiple pacing leads for biventricular pacing to optimize pacing efficacy and efficiency.
There is a need in the art for a system and/or device that facilitates fast and easy placement of single or multiple electrodes on one or more locations of the epicardium or endocardium of the heart. There is also a need in the art for a method of that facilitates fast and easy placement of single or multiple electrodes on one or more locations of the epicardium or endocardium of the heart.